


Of Nightmares and Fur

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Ears, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kemonomimi, M/M, Muteness, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kankurou get's picked up off the streets and placed in Gai's home, he finds out the world isn't as bad as he thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nightmares and Fur

**Author's Note:**

> This is the birthday gift I wrote for a friend of mine back in December. Her OTP is GaiKank, which is actually a pretty nifty pairings and I quite like it.

Bright green eyes followed the man around the room, watching his every movement closely. His tail flicked from side to side, his emotions caught between annoyance and the want to sleep. He'd already been here for a month, but he still wasn't used to it. His owner was a loud man, and much larger than Kankuro was. He didn't really look his twenty three years, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault his every owner he'd ever had hadn't exactly taken care of him.

He'd been ecstatic when Sasuke had picked him up off the street. His last owner had carelessly tossed him aside after having had Kankurou in his home for well over a year. It never took long for people to tire of him and abandon him. He'd been called many things over the years but the one that had always stung the most was "useless." No matter how he tried, he was never capable of pleasing people. All he'd ever wanted in his life was a warm dry place to sleep, a full belly and someone who didn't constantly beat him.

He'd been surprised to find another like himself in Sasuke's home. It wasn't that they were rare; Kankurou just hadn't really ever seen any. He'd mostly been confined in his homes, though. So the half-ling population wasn't something he knew. Another thing that had amazed him was how Sasuke had treated Shikamaru. Kankurou had always assumed that all half-lings were treated like he had been, but the way Sasuke and Shikamaru interacted said differently. The raven treated his lover as an equal, something Kankurou had never experienced, even in his younger years. He'd always been a pet or a servant. He was never friend, lover, or even human to the people who had taken him in. Watching them together, he found himself longing for the same thing.

They'd been nice people, letting him have free run of their home, eat whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He'd been able to shower and keep clean, had a nice place to sleep, and the company hadn't been half bad either. It wasn't like he didn't have all those things here as well, though.

He had more than enough food to eat, Gai made sure of that. Kankurou was sure he'd gained at least ten pounds since he'd been in his newest home. He was actually starting to fill out the clothing he'd been given. His ribs weren't showing as bad as they once had and his face wasn't as gaunt. His hair and fur wasn't matted anymore. Weekly combings made sure of that.

He stroked his fingers through the fur of his tail as he watched Gai move around the kitchen. He'd made the loveseat his, taking over the large overstuffed piece of furniture as soon as he'd came through the door. He had one foot pulled up, chin resting on his knee. His ears were perked towards the sounds coming from the connected room. His tail wrapped around his foot, eyes bright as the smell of cooking food filled the room.

He might not like how loud and boisterous his new owner was, but the man sure could cook. Kankurou was sure he'd never tasted anything as good as Gai's steak in his life. They'd been having it at least once a week since he'd gotten here. Gai was an observant man and hadn't missed how much the Sabaku had liked it when they'd had it that first week.

He sniffed the air, mouth watering as the smell of cooking meat filled the apartment. He licked his lips, scooting across the loveseat and closer to the kitchen. He could hear Gai humming a tune as he worked. Kankurou didn't recognize the song but he couldn't help himself as he nodded along with the sound.

He'd hated it here during the first week. He wasn't used to loud and happy. So when Gai had swept him up in a joyous hug and cheerful greeting upon their first meeting, Kankurou had scratched the man on the arm and hid for three days. He'd heard Sasuke telling his new owner about him, how he'd been found and what kind of treatment he'd gone through previously. The raven didn't even know the half of everything that had happened, but Kankurou wasn't about to tell anyone that.

He didn't care to relive his past, even in thoughts and words. He didn't have a choice when it came to his nightmares, but that was something he couldn't control. He reacted how he'd been taught to react and from that he assumed Sasuke and Shikamaru had easily figured out his previous owners had been less than nice.

Even with all that, while Gai was cautious around him, he didn't act how Kankurou would have thought he would. The Sabaku had been owned by many people of varying physics, but he'd learned that the bigger they were than him, the more likely the chance the pain they inflicted on him would be great. Gai was not a small man. He was tall, broad in the shoulders and thick through the chest. He dwarfed Kankurou easily, though the Sabaku wasn't on the small side either. He was just thin.

He was slowly growing accustomed to living here, even if he still didn't quite trust Gai. But that was normal for him. He rarely trusted anyone. He hadn't trusted Sasuke to begin with, but having Shikamaru there had helped things along. By the time he'd left their place, he trusted them more than he'd trusted anyone before. Not that that was a whole lot, but any trust form Kankurou meant something.

"Food's ready!" The loud call startled Kankurou out of his thoughts. He jumped a little, hissing softly before standing from his seat. He moved into the kitchen, eyes glued on the rooms other occupant. HIs tail twitched back in forth as he eased closer to the chair. Gai was busy at the refrigerator, pulling out drinks and sauces. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Kankurou a big smile. The Sabaku froze, ears laying flat on his head until Gai turned away from him and went back to what he was doing.

He slid into the seat, tucking his tail around his waist. His stomach growled loudly when he caught sight of the two plates sitting on the counter. He blushed softly, pressing a hand against his stomach. Gai chuckled at the noise, sitting a glass of soda on either side of the little table and the steak sauce in the middle.

Kankurou was nearly drooling by the time his plate was sat in front of him. He almost shoved the whole thing in his mouth at once but then he remembered he wasn't actually supposed to do that at a table. Every other place he'd lived at, he'd never been allowed at the table, let alone a fork and knife to eat with. So he held himself back until Gai was seated across from him before he started eating.

They didn't talk as they ate. After the first few days when Gai realized Kankurou wasn't going to talk to him, the man stopped asking him questions nonstop. He hadn't stop talking to him all together, but Kankurou still refused to speak. He didn't know if Gai thought he was mute or if he knew he was just choosing not to speak. He hadn't spoken to Sauske or Shikamaru. He generally didn't have anything to say to anyone, and when he did, it'd had been beaten into him that it was better to keep his mouth shut.

He finished his food before Gai did. He was still learning table manners, but he had always been a fast eater. It was a hard habit to break, but Gai didn't seem to care. Kankurou stood from the table, taking his plate and glass to the sink. He turned around and paused, tail flicking back and forth behind him. He glanced at Gai and then to his spot on the love seat and back again.

Gai chuckled at the questioning look. "I'm not going to make you sit at the table with me. Go sit down."

Kankurou was across the room and settled back in his spot before the man finished his sentence. The sound of Gai's chuckle had Kankuro's ears flattening against his head. He glared at the man for a moment until Gai looked over at him and smiled brightly. The action always took the Sabaku by surprise. He froze, ears slowly perking up as he stared at the human. He'd never had anyone smile at him like that, let alone smile so much. In all his life, he'd never made anyone happy, never pleased any person in his life, so he'd never been smiled at. But Gai did it all the time. It threw the brunette off guard every time.

He vaguely wondered if Gai knew exactly what his smile did to him as he looked away. He flopped over on his side, curling up in a ball on one side of the loveseat. Wrapping his tail around himself, he pulled his arms in close to his body. He sighed in contentment as he settled against the cushions. He relaxed by degrees. Even if he knew he was safe here, he didn't think he'd ever be able to shake the fear that clung to him from his past.

It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep.

XXX

The foot made firm contact with his stomach, sending air whooshing out of his lungs. He doubled over, wrapping his arms protectively around himself. He cowered away from the presence above him. He knew nothing he could do would help him; it would only make it worse. The person above him growled darkly before he was kicked in the head. He groaned in pain, choking on saliva and blood. He didn't dare roll over to spit on the floor. The coppery taste was thick on his tongue, filling his mouth.

A hand wrenched him up by his hair, pulling him upwards until he was forced to stand. He cried out in pain. His eyes squeezed shut as tears trailed down his cheeks. He clawed at the man's arm but thick layers of cotton kept his nails from reaching skin. He screamed at the human, apologizing for whatever mistake he'd made. The only answer he got was a cruel chuckle.

Kankurou woke with a small whimper of pain. His head throbbed from the memory, hands clutching as the blanket that covered him. He sat up slowly. The blanket pooled in his lap as he stared down at his shaking hands. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on anything at all. He blinked, ears droupping against his sweat slicked hair. He stared at the blanket pooled in his lap. Sliding his hands over the soft fabric, he tried to recall if he'd fallen asleep with a blanket over him. He hadn't.

Gai. That was the only answer. In that moment, that small gesture of kindness brought tears to his eyes. No one was kind to him. He'd been taught he wasn't worth that kindness. Even if he'd longed for it, he'd never voiced such wants and wasn't about to. He feared pushing the boundaries of the man's patience. He wanted desperately to believe he was safe now, in a place where no one could hurt him like that again. But the dreams always came. They never stopped, tormenting him until he passed out from exhaustion some nights.

He threw his feet over the edge of the seat and stood. He knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. He tugged the blanket over his shoulders and padded over to the couch. He flopped down, curling up on his side as he fumbled for the TV remote on the coffee table. He flicked on the TV and channel surfed until he found something less annoying that late night infomercials.

He'd been up less than five minutes before he heard footsteps heading his way from the bedroom. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, as if he needed its protection. He knew it was only Gai but he was on edge after the nightmare. He watched the man cross the living room and head into the kitchen. The light flicked on behind him and he winced as the bright light pressed against his already aching head.

He pulled the blanket up over his head to keep out some of the light. He listened to Gai bang around in the kitchen, a small growl of annoyance rumbling in his throat. He was still under his blanket when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Kankurou jumped, shoving the blanket down a snarl echoing around them. He froze when he was eye level with Gai's bare stomach. He followed tan skin upwards to blink up at the human.

Gai didn't chide him for his reaction. He only held out a steaming mug to him. Kankurou stared at the offered cup for a moment. He scented the air, the smell of mint filling his nose. He took the offered cup. He shifted in his seat, tucking his legs under himself as he sipped at the drink.

The couch dipped beside him as Gai made himself comfortable. The Sabaku glanced at him over his mug. The tea was bitter but had a hint of sweetness to it. It warmed him from the inside out. His nerves calmed slowly as he sat and watched a late night sitcom with Gai. The man hadn't said a word to him, but his presence was starting to become comforting to Kankurou. His tail was pressed against the man's thigh, ears up as his listened to the TV.

By the time the show had ended, he was more relaxed than he had been since he'd been picked up by Sasuke. He placed his empty cup on the table, drawing his legs up against his chest and pulling the blanket tight around himself. Before he realized it, he was drifting back off into a sound sleep without nightmares to plague him this time.

XXX

Kankurou jumped at every movement and sound as he walked down the street. He'd been living with Gai for over six months now, but this was only the third of his adventures into the outside world on his own. The first time back outside since coming to Gai's had been quite the experience. The world was very different than what it had been four years ago when he'd been taken in by his previous owner. Seeing so many half-lings roaming the streets and so many by themselves, had surprised him. He'd always thought that every one of his kind were "owned," but that apparently wasn't the case.

Even after seeing Shikamaru with Sasuke, it had been hard for him to believe. He'd always been treated as a pet, less than human and undeserving of the same respect and treatment. But everything had changed when he's come to live with Gai. He'd slowly stopped thinking of the other man as his owner and more of someone he lived with who provided him with food and shelter. Someone he might or might not have growing feelings for...

The loud bang of a car backfiring made him hiss in displeasure, ears flattening on his head. He scrunched up his nose, eyebrows furrowing as he speed up his pace. The outside world was loud and smelled. He didn't like it much, but he had been left with little choice in the matter.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were intent to keep tabs on him and how he was. From what he'd overheard during one of their conversations with Gai, they were worried about his mental stability and how he was coping with his new environment. The fact that he still hadn't spoken still worried them.

Kankurou thought he was just fine, thank you. Especially considering all he'd been through in his life, but it wasn't like they knew anything about that. He didn't feel the need to tell them. It was what it was. You can't change the past, so he didn't feel it was worth bringing up. He'd found out a little about Gai, though, by sitting and listening in on Sasuke and Gai's conversations.

Apparently, Gai used to work as a businessman for the company Sasuke now owned, though the raven hadn't been the owned during those days. They'd been in the same department, and had become friends over the years. Sasuke had admired Gai for his determination and work ethic but Gai's dream hadn't been to work as a businessman. And, from what Kankurou had understood, Sasuke had helped Gai realize his true dream and had funded the man's dojo.

Kankurou wasn't sure how that made them friends, because neither of them seemed like they were part of the same circles, but it apparently did. They got along pretty well, from what he could tell.

His tail swished back and forth in annoyance as he finally made it into the more populated part of the city. He was supposed to meet Shikamaru for coffee, just like the other two times. Kankurou didn't understand why the other half-ling couldn't just visit him at Gai's. He much preferred his comfy love seat to the people currently mulling about him. But Gai had told him he needed to acclimate to being out in the world. Kankurou wasn't too please by the idea. He was perfectly fine with spending his days at home in comfort but if he had to do this to be able to stay at Gai's, he would.

As time had passed, Kankurou had found he was more and more comfortable in Gai's presence. He enjoyed listening to him babble on about his students, Lee in particular. He liked sitting up with him late at night after he'd woken from a nightmare and Gai would mysteriously be awake at the same time. It was nice, not fearing punishment for any little mistake. He'd broken a plate during the third month and had cowered in a corner until Gai had come to find him. The man had had to forcefully pull him from his hiding spot and had earned quite a few scratches for his efforts but he had assured Kankurou that he'd nothing wrong. Accidents happen, he had said and he wasn't going to blame the half-ling for something like that. The Sabaku had been so stunned by that that he'd let Gai hold and pet him.

After that incident, every time they had been sitting near one another, Gai would tentatively reach out and stroke the fluffy gray tabby fur of his tail. The first time, Kankurou had hissed in protest, curling his tail around himself and glaring at Gai the rest of the night. It had taken a week for Gai to try again. That time, Kankurou had grudgingly let the man pet him. Once he'd realized Gai wasn't going to grab him by the tail and hurt him like every other owner had, he'd let the man pet him as much as he'd liked. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he actually enjoyed the feeling.

Currently, his tail was wrapped around his waist, his hands buried in the warm fur. The first time he'd ventured out with Gai, someone had bumped into him, accidentally grabbing his furry appendage for balance. Kankurou wasn't risk such a thing happening again. He glared at anyone who came too close to him, ears flat against his head the entire time. He didn't like people, never would as far as he was concerned. He didn't feel the need to learn to like them, but he could learn to tolerate them.

The small cafe he was to meet Shikamaru at wasn't that crowded and Kankurou was thankful for that. The Nara was easy to spot. His tailed was swishing back and forth in annoyance, the fur a little fluffed as he glared at the few people in the small cafe. The Sabaku had learned that he disliked people nearly as much as he did during their first solo meeting.

Shikamaru waved to him as he entered the cafe. He already had two cups of coffee in his hands and he handed one to Kankurou when he reached him. The Sabaku took it with a small nod of thanks. He sipped the drink, gauging if he could drink it now without burning his tongue. He sighed happily at the bitter taste. It was just cool enough that he didn't have to worry about scorching his tongue. He liked his coffee black, but sometimes he added cream and sugar. It all depended on how his day was going.

They moved to one of the tables near the back of the shop and away from the other customers. Kankurou settled into the seat, tail curled around one calf and ears perked as he sipped at his drink. Shikamaru sat across from him, legs spread and tail flicking in annoyance beside him. He sipped at his own drink for a moment, taking in how Kankurou looked.

The Sabaku wore a pair of baggy jeans, his over sized shirt swallowing him whole. He preferred comfy over decent looking and Gai hadn't protested during the only clothing shopping trip they had taken. Kankurou was starting to believe that the man really only wanted to take care of him and make him happy, something that he wasn't sure how to feel about.

"You look good," Shikamaru observed after a moment, watching Kankurou over his cup. "You've gained weight again. Good." The Nara nodded to himself and Kankurou raised an eyebrow. He met his gaze, letting Shikamaru know he heard him and was paying attention.

"Still not talking I see," Shikamaru muttered as he sat his cup down on the table. "Can't say I'm surprised. We already know you're past life wasn't the best." Shikamaru paused in his musing to give Kankurou another once over. The Sabaku wasn't sure what he found there but it seemed to please the other half-ling.

"I can tell he's takes good care of you. I'd expect nothing less from Gai." Kankurou listened to the other man talk as he drank his coffee. Shikamaru tended to share his observations with him. Kankurou didn't mind, but he didn't understand why the Nara did it.

Their meetings never lasted long. Shikamaru would ask him questions and look him over while they shared coffee. That was about it. Kankurou wouldn't consider them friends, but he didn't dislike the Nara. Maybe if he could spend more time with him, they could be closer but the Nara worked long hours, or so Gai had said.

The walk home was much more peaceful than the trip there. There were less people out and not nearly as many sounds filling his ears. By the time he got back to the apartment, he was in a pleasant mood. His ears were perked as he entered the apartment, the smell of cooking food filling his nose.

He kicked off his shoes and padded into the kitchen on bare feet. Gai was at the stove, a large pot of stew simmering in front of him. He turned at the sound of Kankurou entering the room and smile in greeting. The Sabaku raised his hand in response, a small smile tugging at his lips.

He settled himself at the kitchen table, watching as Gai bustled around the small area. He'd done this more times than he could remember during the past six months. It had become a sort of habit. When Gai started cooking, Kankurou would move from the love seat to the table. It was easier for the man to talk to him that way and easier for Gai to see his gestures of communication.

"How did it go?" Gai asked as he sat a bowl down in front of him. Kankurou nodded, informing Gai that it had gone well. The man smiled brightly at him in response.

"Was it easier dealing with all the people this time?" Kankurou grimaced in response. He didn't think it would ever get any easier but Gai was an optimistic man. Gai asked him questions as he finished fixing their meal, Kankurou nodding or grimacing in response. Gai's laughter filled the apartment along with the smell of the food.

After they finished dinner, they settled onto the couch by each other. Kankurou's tail was draped across Gai's lap as they watched a game show. He was absently stroking the Sabaku's tail as they watched, unknowing of the emotions Kankurou was trying to work though at the same time.

The brunette glanced over at the man, quickly looking back to the TV when Gai smiled at him. Kankurou had never dealt with any emotion similar to what he was feeling right now. His emotional capacity before had been limited to hurt, fear, and rage. Now something else was working its way into his being, something that made him feel warm and funny inside.

At first he'd ignored these new feelings, shoving them down under layers and layers of unease and distrust. But he couldn't ignore them anymore. Not when he was feeling flushed because the man was petting him. He liked Gai. He knew that. But what kind of like was that exactly? Was if the kind of "like" Sasuke and Shikamaru shared or was it in a more friendly manner? He wasn't sure. He'd been thinking on it for weeks now and was yet to figure it out.

He was sure that Gai only saw him in a platonic manner, as someone to take care of and safeguard. He didn't know how to read people for such emotions. He could tell when a blow was coming or he was about to get tossed out of a home, but not when someone might care for him in  _that way._ Not knowing put him on edge but since he was still uncertain about his own feelings, he did his best to ignore them. But it was difficult when Gai's fingers were crashing through the fur of his tail. He'd never thought the appendage was sensitive. Of course it hurt when it was pulled or someone stepped on it, but he wouldn't have imagined it could feel so good to have someone's fingers stroking though it's fur. The feeling almost had him melting into the couch, a slight flush staining his cheeks.

By the time Gai went to bed, Kankurou was so frustrated with himself he could barely sleep. He curled up on the loveseat, facing the back of the piece of furniture. He frowned as he ran through the same thoughts again and again. He was tired of running circles in his head. He would ask Gai directly but he still wasn't comfortable with speaking with anyone. He tossed and turned until he fell into a fitful sleep.

XXX

_Large hands pinned him to the floor, a knee across the back of his legs so he couldn't move. He wiggled and cried out in pain, but the man didn't move. He couldn't remember what he'd done or if there had been any fault at all. All Kankurou knew was he had been beaten black and blue and then shoved to the ground. His face was a mass of bruises and aching skin, blood dripping from a busted lip and broken nose. He hurt all over, his left side the worst of all. He didn't know for sure but he figured he had at least one broken rib._

_He struggled against the man's hold, shoving against the floor with his hands and trying to kick out but he was effectively pinned. He refused to give up, the man's voice growing in volume as he struggled harder._

_All movement stopped at the cold feeling of metal pressed against his back. His breath hitched in fear and then a cry of pain echoed around him as the man pressed the knife into his skin. The blade dug deep into his skin, making sure to scar tan flesh as it drug down the length of his back. Laughter combined with his cries of pain._

Kankurou woke with a scream. His ears dropped against his head as he clutched at the blanket covering him. He hated remembering that night. His back ached with the memory of the knife dragging down his skin. He shivered in fear, mind fuzzy with sleep and the nightmare. He could feel tears trailing down his cheeks but he didn't make a move to wipe them away.

The sound of running steps startled him. He twisted around on the loveseat, falling over backwards. He blinked up at Gai, the large man looking just as startled as he was. Before Kankurou could protest, Gai was pulling him into his arms. The Sabaku froze, terror from his dream and surprise at Gai's actions rendering him immobile. He stayed like that for a long moment before he shakily wrapped his arms around the man.

He didn't protest when Gai carried him back to his bedroom, laying them both down on the bed. Kankurou didn't loosen his hold on him and Gai didn't say anything. Silent tears ran down his cheeks, ears dropping against his head and tail wrapped protectively around himself. His nightmares were always bad but nothing was as bad as that one. That incident had been shoved down deep in his mind in an attempt to completely forget it, but it haunted him at night, forcing him to remember what it felt like to be completely helpless to another person.

"This one was worse than the others," Gai said after awhile. Kankurou pulled back in shock. He'd known?

"You don't think I just randomly couldn't sleep at night did you?" The Sabaku flushed at that. Yes, he had assumed that. Gai chuckled.

"You cry out in your sleep. It was easy to figure out when you were having a nightmare and woke up from it," Gai continued. The man smiled at him, and Kankurou could feel his face flush. He swallowed hard, hands clenching into fists.

"The whole time?" It was the first words he said to another person in longer than he could recall. The sound of his voice sounded weird even to his own ears. Gai blinked in shock, staring down at his with wide eyes, mouth slack.

"Yeah," he finally replied, tone full of wonder. "You can talk." Kankurou nodded, preferring to choose the words he said wisely. He was now in Gai's bed, emotions a mess after his nightmare and he was still unsure how he felt about the man. But he was fast coming to a conclusion.

"You're sleeping with me from now on," Gai told him suddenly. Kankurou recalled from him in shock, eyes wide as he looked at the man.

"What?" he asked, voice raspy from disuse.

"You're sleeping with me from now on. That way you don't wake up alone when you do have a nightmare." As much as the idea actually appealed to him, Kankurou knew he could be violent after a nightmare. He didn't want to hurt someone who was actually caring for him.

"No arguing," Gai told him firmly as he took in the expression on Kankurou's face. The Sabaku frowned at the man's words, an argument forming in his mind but he didn't get to voice it. Gai pulled him against him, pressing Kankurou's head against his chest. Long fingers carded through his hair, just barely touching his ears. Kankurou shivered in response.

"I like you," Gai murmured against his hair. The words made Kankurou flush hotly. He twisted his hands in the fabric of his shirt, words or gestures eluding him. When he didn't respond, Gai pulled back to look him in the eyes. What ever he found there must have sealed the deal because he framed the Sabaku's face and kissed him hotly.

The Sabaku froze in surprise. He'd only ever kissed someone when he'd paid for it when he was out on the streets and between homes. And even then he could count the number of times on one hand. This was something completely different. A tongue slid past his lips, dueling hotly with his own. He moaned at the feeling, pressing closer to the man before he realized it.

Gai twisted fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Kankurou was at a loss for what to do besides kiss him back. So that's what he did. He slid his tongue against Gai's taking the initiative as he grew bolder. He let his tongue slid past Gai's lips to stroke across the roof of his mouth. Gai growled at the action, hand releasing his hold on his hair and smoothing down his back to cup his bottom.

Kankurou pulled back from the kiss with a gasp as Gai pressed against him. He could feel the man hot and hard against his thigh. The feeling sent a little thrill down his spine. His cock reacted, twitching to life in the confines of his lounge pants. It'd been longer than he could recall since anyone had touched him like this or he himself had touched someone.

The worry about how he felt about Gai receded as his body grew hot and his need spiked. He wanted him, wanted him in a way he hadn't wanted someone before. Gai made him feel safe, cared for, made him feel things Kankurou had never imagined he'd feel.

Without a second thought, he tugged at Gai's shirt until the man shifted so he could pull it over his head. Tanned fingers traced across the angles of his chest, palms pressed flat to take in as much skin as he could. He heard Gai's breath hitch above him and he blinked hazy eyes up at him. Gai's face was flushed, mouth lack as he watched Kankurou touch him.

Large hands roamed under his tee shirt and across his back, fingers finding and tracing across his scar. He shuddered at the feeling, nails dragging across Gai's chest as he reacted to the small touch. No one had ever touched that scar but he found the scar tissue was sensitive as Gai traced up and down his back.

Gai's other hand slid under the waist of his pants, thumb smoothing over a hip before long fingers wrapped around his erection. Kankurou cried out, the sound odd to his ears. But it seemed to spur Gai on as the man growled and buried his face in Kankurou's neck. Teeth nipped at his flesh, leaving marks in their wake as he was stroked from root to tip.

The Sabaku shuddered and moaned, head tilting back to give Gai more access. He slid his fingers down Gai's chest, hooking thumbs in the man's pants and tugging. Cotton slid down until Gai's erection sprang free. Kankurou slid a hand around him, moaning at the weight and feel of the man's cock in his hand. His own cock pulsed at the feel, pre-cum dribbling down his length to ease the slide of Gai's hand.

Kankurou groaned, pushing at Gai's chest until he rolled over on his back. The Sabaku shimmied out of his pants and tugged his shirt over his head before straddling Gai's waist. His erection slid against Kankurou's making him cry out. He pressed his palms against Gai's chest, rocking against his cock. The Sabaku groaned, eyes falling shut as he wrapped a hand around them both.

Gai cried out under him, thrusting into his hold. He reached around to cup his backside, fingers dipping into the cleft. Kankurou gasped as a finger teased against his entrance. He pushed back against the slight touch and was rewarded with a firmer stroke against sensitive skin.

"Yeah?" Gai asked him, voice husky with need as he pressed harder against Kankurou's entrance. The Sabaku bit his lip and nodded, releasing their erections so he could steady himself with his hands against Gai's stomach. He thighs shook with need, cock already aching with the need to climax.

Gai tugged open the drawer on his bedside table and produced a bottle of lotion. He popped the top, upending the bottle over the cleft of Kankurou's bottom. The Sabaku gasped as the cold substance dribbled down heated flesh, easing the side of Gai's fingers. He watched as Gai licked his lips, eyes dark with lust as he slowly slid a finger inside him.

Kankurou winced, tail wrapping around Gai's arm as he was slowly penetrated. When Gai paused, giving him time to adjust, Kankurou pushed back against his hand with a needy moan.

"Not gonna break," he murmured. It might have been a long time for him, but he liked a little pain with it and he wanted Gai now, not five minutes from now. Gai didn't say anything but the finger inside him started moving. Kankurou groaned, head falling back as he panted for breath. His cock pulsed against Gai's, nails digging into the soft skin of his stomach.

Gai prepared him quickly, Kankurou growling at him when he tried to slow down. The Sabaku was tittering on the verge of orgasm when Gai finally pressed the head of his cock against his slicked hole. Strong hands held him by the hips as Gai slowly pushed up into him. Kankurou moaned as his body was stretched, skin dragging against skin as Gai's thick cock slid into his body.

He quivered as Gai bottomed out, cock buried deep in his body. Kankurou paused, panting for breath as he tried to give his body time to adjust. Fingers were one thing, but Gai wasn't small in the least. He felt full beyond capacity, muscles clenching tight around Gai's erection.

His tail wrapped around one of Gai's arms as he started moving, thighs quivering as he pushed himself up only to let his body slid back down Gai's cock. He let his head loll back on his neck, body picking up a rhythm as he moved. He shifted slightly, rocking faster atop the other man as need spread through his blood. He shifted again and cried out loudly as Gai's cock slid across his prostate.

Gai groaned under him, fingers digging into soft skin hard enough to bruise. Kankurou gasped loudly as a hand wrapped around his erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Gai used his hold on his hip to hold Kankurou still so he could thrust up into him, pushing as deep as he could go.

Kankurou choked on a moan, balls drawing up tight as Gai stroked him faster. He moaned as the cock inside him pressed against his sweet spot with each thrust. He cried out loudly, tail tightening around Gai's wrist as he doubled over in pleasure. Orgasm raced through him, spilling his seed across Gai's hand and stomach.

Gai moaned as muscles danced around his erection. He came with a husky moan of Kankurou's name, fingers brushing Kankurou's hip as he held him tight. His seed spilled hotly inside the Sabaku, making him shudder.

Kankurou collapsed on top of the other man, his entire body relaxed in post orgasmic bliss. He grunted when Gai shifted so his softening cock slid out of him. Strong arms came up to wrap around him, hugging him close. Kankurou's eyes dropped, drowsiness already pushing in. He felt safe, loved even. He couldn't recall the last time someone had made him feel the way Gai did.

He snuggled close, Gai's hand reaching down to pet across his tail. This time the gesture didn't make him feel flush, it was comforting. He fell asleep content in the knowledge that Gai would be there in the morning and that his nightmares could no longer reach him.


End file.
